A Hero
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Melinda Spencer jumped into a burning building to rescue her friend. Now somebody has to rescue her once she gets stuck. Whose it going to be? Lassie? Jules? Henry? Shawn? Gus? Will she even survive? Come and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! No! No!" Melinda Spencer cried as she jumped up from her chair in the kitchen.

Henry Spencer sighed.

"There is no way in hell am I ever going to see her!" She continued.

"She's your mother Mel, give her a chance," Henry said as he looked at his youngest daughter.

Melinda let out a loud scoff, "She's not my mother! There's a difference between giving birth and being someone's mother. I don't care what you say; I am not going to see her."

"Why don't you want to see her?" Henry asked.

"Why? Why Dad? You know why! She left me when I was just two months old! She left us Dad. She left you, me, and Shawn to fend for ourselves. I don't want to see her," Melinda ranted.

"It's too late; she's already on her way down here with Shawn," Henry said.

Melinda gasped, "What?"

"She's on her way here with Shawn," he repeated.

"Then I'm leaving," Melinda said before she headed towards the front door.

Henry jumped up after her. "No you're not; you are going to stay here and-"

"NO!"

"Excuse me?" Henry said.

"You heard me Dad, I said no. I'm not going to stay here while she's here," Melinda said.

Henry took a deep breath, "You are staying and that is final."

Melinda shook her head and opened the door.

"Hey Mel!" A young boyish man called out with a wave.

Melinda looked at him and beyond him was an older woman.

"Out of my way Shawn!" Melinda said as she brushed pass them.

"Melinda!" Henry called out.

She ignored him and left the yard.

"She doesn't want to see me does she?" The woman asked Henry.

Henry shook his head and let them into the house.

"_I can't believe the nerve of that woman!"_ Melinda thought as she stormed away from her home. "_And Dad knew better than to force me to see her."_

She pulled out her phone and was about to press a speed dial button before she remembered she wasn't friends with this person anymore.

"_What a fine time to ruin a friendship!"_

She wished she could talk to Abby; she missed her best friend. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes and she roughly wiped it away. She looked up and realized where she was going. She was walking towards where Abby lived.

"_I guess you're telling me something here,"_ Melinda thought as she looked towards the blue sky.

She put her phone in her pocket and was about to look towards the apartment when suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I forget the Disclaimers so here it is. I own only Melinda and the characters you do not recognize. I do not own Psych or the characters in the show. USA owns them.

Chapter 2

Melinda looked up from the ground to see the apartment that Abby lived in on fire. She let out a gasp, got up, and ran towards the burning building. Already, when she got there, there was a crowd of people standing outside. There were police cruisers, fire trucks, and several ambulances. She ran into the crowd and found Abby's mother.

"Mrs. Kent! Where's Abby?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, Mel! She's still inside! I tried to tell someone but they won't listen to me. Oh, please, I want my Abby," Mrs. Kent cried as she hugged Melinda.

"Wait, Abby's still inside?" Melinda asked.

"Yes!" Mrs. Kent nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

Melinda looked at the building, and without thinking she ran forwards. Mrs. Kent called out her name and tried to grab her, but Melinda ignored her. She jumped into the doorway and looked around. She coughed as the smoke surrounded her.

"Abby!" She screamed.

She listened as hard as she could and when she heard nothing but the roar of the fire, she walked forwards and screamed again. This time she heard a call back and she followed the sound into another room.

"Abs!" Melinda called when she saw her friend on the floor.

She ran over to her and grabbed Abby's arms and pulled her up. Abby held onto Melinda in a death grip and coughed violently.

"Mel? You came for me? Why?" Abby asked as she coughed.

"We're sisters, that's what we do," Melinda answered.

Abby cried and hugged her, "I am so sorry."

Melinda hugged back and shook her head; "We will deal with it later, now lets just get out of here."

She pulled Abby along and together they walked towards freedom. But then the building shook and things began to fall. Melinda looked up towards the ceiling and her eyes widened. She pushed Abby away and the beam fell onto her. Abby looked from the floor and she screamed Melinda's name. Melinda lay on the floor, pinned under the heavy metal beam.

"Go Abs! Go and get some help!" Melinda shouted as she coughed.

Abby nodded and she ran. As soon as Abby escaped from the building, she started screaming. Police officers and paramedics came to her and pulled her away just as another beam fell down along the doorway.

"Abby!" Mrs. Kent cried as she ran towards her daughter.

Henry, Shawn, and Madeleine Spencer followed her. They came up to them in time to hear Abby say that Melinda was still inside.

"Mel's still inside? Why didn't she come out?" Henry asked, his heart clenching with fear for his youngest child.

"Yes, she couldn't come out. A beam fell on her. She's stuck! You have to go get her!" Abby cried.

Madeleine gasped. Shawn was quiet. Henry clenched his fists and grew angry. He turned and was about to go after Melinda when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Henry, no. I'll go get her. You stay here with them," Carlton Lassiter said as he pulled Henry away.

"No! She's my daughter!" Henry cried as he resisted Lassiter's hold.

Madeleine put her hand on Henry and whispered, "Let him go get our daughter."

Henry looked at his Ex-wife, and nodded. Lassiter let him go, took off his gun holster and handed it to his partner. He ran towards the building and entered just as another person joined him.

"Spencer! What do you think you're doing?" Lassiter demanded.

"She's my sister," was all Shawn said.

Lassiter nodded and turned away. He looked around for Melinda through the thick smoke. He and Shawn started coughing.

"Do you see her?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn shook his head, but then he squinted his eyes and pointed. "There! She's there. Mellie!"

Shawn ran towards the prone form and crouched down next to her. Lassiter stood by the beam and tried to lift it. Shawn stood up and helped Lassiter lift the heavy beam aside. As soon as it was off Melinda, they dropped the object and crouched by her.

"Mel, wake up. C'mon, Mel," Lassiter said as he tapped her cheeks and shook her shoulders. He pressed several fingers against her throat and swore.

"We need to get her out of here, she's losing her pulse," Lassiter said as he lifted her up into his arms.

They went towards the front entrance, but since there was no room for them to get through they had to get out another way. Shawn led Lassiter to the back door and as he pushed the door open, more beams fell from the ceiling. They ran out of the door as smoke billowed outwards.

Once they were a distance away, Lassiter laid Melinda onto the grass. Then suddenly the building exploded and both men leaned over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Echoes of screams occurred after the explosion, and the men were still hunkered over Melinda. They could feel the heat emanating from the building. Lassiter and Shawn sat back up and Lassiter checked once again for her pulse. He pulled out a cell phone and threw it at Shawn who caught it.

"Call O'Hara, tell her to get the ambulance up here," Lassiter demanded.

"Lassie?" Shawn whispered.

"She's not breathing, get O'Hara up here! Now!" Lassiter demanded as he tipped Melinda's head back.

Shawn dialed the phone. "Jules?"

Lassiter ignored Shawn's voice as he focused on Melinda. As he did CPR on her, memories of the young girl floated through his mind.

He remembered meeting her when Shawn brought her to the station on one of his cases. Remembered the time she decided to pull a prank on him. Remembered her constant questions about the guns he owned and the police procedures. With every breath he exhaled into Melinda, he remembered her. His trip through memory lane was cut short when suddenly Melinda coughed.

Lassiter lifted her up into his arms and held her.

"Hey, you're okay," Lassiter whispered as sirens filled the air and the ambulance finally arrived.

Melinda looked at Lassiter and to Shawn.

"Lassie? Shawn?" She whispered.

Shawn took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Lassiter got up and went to the ambulance. Melinda pulled back.

"Is Abby ok?" She asked.

Shawn smiled at her. "Always thinking of others before you huh? Yea, she's fine."

Melinda smiled and hugged Shawn again.

"Melinda!"

She looked behind her to see Henry running towards her. She got up and ran. He caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you," Henry whispered.

"Never. I'm so sorry Daddy," Melinda cried.

He set her down and looked at her. Cupping her cheek, he spoke. "Don't be sorry. You did the right thing. And I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to see your mother."

She hugged him and buried her head in his neck. She coughed a few times.

"C'mon, lets get you checked out," Henry said as he pulled her towards the ambulance.

A few days later had Shawn and Melinda entering the SBPD. They went up to Henry's desk.

"Hey Kiddo," Henry said as he hugged her.

"Hi Daddy, what am I doing here?" Melinda asked.

Henry grinned, " We got a surprise for you."

He took her hand and led her to Chief Karen Vick's office. When the three of them entered, other people greeted them. Melinda noticed the huge grins among them. Lassiter, Gus, Jules, Madeleine, and Chief Vick were in the room.

"Okay…what's going on here?"

"Well Melinda, because of what you did, we decided you deserved something," Chief Vick said.

"Deserved what?"

"A medal. You saved a life, and for that, you get this," Vick said as she handed Melinda a closed box.

Melinda opened it to reveal a small medal. She let out a huge grin.

"Cool. Thank you," Melinda said as she hugged Vick.

"You're welcome. And we do have cake," Vick said.

"Chocolate?"

Vick nodded.

"Yes! Now the party can start!" Melinda said.

Everyone laughed and Melinda went towards the cake. Melinda looked at her mother, and she smiled. They had already reconciled and started a relationship.

**The End**

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a dream about it once and I decided to write it down. It was meant to be a bit of a one shot, but as I wrote it I realized it needed to be broken down into chapters. So instead, it became a short story.

Thank you y'all for readin!

Ronni


End file.
